


Your Leap of Faith Could Be A Well-Timed Smile

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst?, Being stood up, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, poor Mikey, request, shitty boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: He shifted to get up and pay for his coffee and leave but before he could get up off of the chair someone plopped into the chair across from him.“Sorry I’m late, babe, I ran into some problems with the car and it just...I had to get a taxi.”The guy said with a faint smile. Mikey just looked at him.





	Your Leap of Faith Could Be A Well-Timed Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> I'M BACK MOTHERFUCKERS!!!   
> "But Tae this isn't what we were waiting for!!"   
> Yeah that's fine, hold your horses, this is what my Noodle wanted so I wrote it <3
> 
> For real though guys I'll have an update for SK!Ways soon, just been busy and dealing with major writer's block. It's fine, we're good, just relax. 
> 
> Ok so ***RedRomRomance***...my lovely little Noodle, shared this tumblr-prompt-looking-type-thing...and I just couldn't not write it. So I inquired as to what pairing and the only specification I was given was that the main character had to be Mikey...honestly after Poppy you'd think she'd know better than to give me total creative freedom. But I behaved, I promise *insert big toothy grin smiley here* 
> 
> THE TITLE...I was listening to the FOB version of Jawbreaker's "Save Your Generation" while I was writing it and this line just kind of fit I guess. It's a good song and I like FOB's version of it. You should give it a listen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbQ36s5sLLs

 

“Can I get you something else?” 

 

The waitress asked for about the twentieth time in the last hour as she set down the fourth refill of coffee. She was sweet and really trying to be nice but Mikey was starting to get really stressed out. Andy should’ve been here over an hour ago. He couldn’t possibly imagine what was going on that was making him this late. He’d tried texting and calling to see what was up but Andy’s phone didn’t seem to even be turned on, it went straight to voicemail. 

 

“No, I’m sorry, just a little longer please? He’s just late, it happens.” 

 

He said quietly and looked down at the table, fidgeting with the bottom hem of his shirt. She patted his shoulder sympathetically and sighed as she nodded and went back to the counter. Mikey could feel the gazes of the other customers on him. He felt his face burning slightly and his throat felt tight like he might actually cry. He didn’t know why it was still this hard for Andy to keep their dates after being together for five months. Mikey busied himself putting sugar and milk in his coffee. If Andy didn’t show up in ten minutes he would just go home. He sat there quietly drinking his coffee and carefully glancing at the people staring at him. They looked apologetic and like they felt sorry for him. He felt so ridiculous still sitting here. A few more people came in and he couldn’t deal with it anymore. He looked at his phone. It’d only been five minutes but he couldn’t do this anymore. He shifted to get up and pay for his coffee and leave but before he could get up off of the chair someone plopped into the chair across from him.

 

“Sorry I’m late, babe, I ran into some problems with the car and it just...I had to get a taxi.” 

 

The guy said with a faint smile. Mikey just looked at him. This was not Andy, this was one of the guys that’d just come in with a group of friends. He was a little confused and started to say something before the stranger stopped him and whispered. 

 

“I’m Pete, just go with it. Whoever stood you up is a moron and you deserve better than that.” 

 

Mikey was a little shocked and floundered a bit but didn’t have time to respond as the waitress came back to take their orders. Pete ordered a salad, which almost surprised Mikey from the look of the guy. He was a bit shorter than Mikey he guessed, and he had short dark hair that was kind of fluffy. The sleeves of his black long sleeve tshirt pushed up to his elbows revealed a whole lot of tattoos. He had a warm, friendly smile, even if he was mildly scruffy looking like he hadn’t shaved that morning, and golden brown eyes. As far as rescue dates go Mikey wasn’t sure how he’d gotten lucky enough for this guy to save him. 

 

“So what’s your name?” 

 

The guy looked at Mikey and brought him back to earth. 

 

“Oh! Uh, I’m Mikey.” 

 

Mikey gave a small, shy smile and brushed a stray lock of his blonde hair away from his eyes, not that it wasn’t kind of a mess anyways. 

 

“Well, Mikey, it’s nice to meet you.” 

 

Pete smiled at him and chuckled softly. The waitress came back with Pete’s drink and smiled kindly at him. Mikey frowned as he realized that she at least knew this wasn’t who he’d been waiting for. He kind of wanted to sink down and hide under the table in embarrassment. She wandered away and he slumped a little in his chair. Pete looked concerned and then seemed to get an idea and struck up a conversation. 

 

“So what kind of music do you listen to?” 

 

~~~~~

 

Dinner with Pete was surprisingly fun, they’d even exchanged numbers upon finding they actually had things in common and it wasn’t just an awkward flop of a night. Pete wouldn’t let Mikey pay for his food, insisting it was his treat for putting up with him. Mikey couldn’t see the sense in that seeing as Pete rescued him from public embarrassment. Pete laughed at all of Mikey’s arguments against it as he walked him out to his car. 

 

“Look...you wanna pay me back that bad? Go out with me again sometime.” 

 

Pete said with a smiled and Mikey froze, he couldn’t be serious...He thought the best he’d get here was a new friend. 

 

“Wait...you mean like…?” 

 

“Yeah, I’d like the chance to go out on more dates with you, so yes I’m asking you out.”

 

“Pete...you don’t have to...I appreciate you rescuing me but you don’t…” 

 

Pete shushed him and shook his head. 

 

“I know I don’t have to, I want to. The asshole that stood you up has no idea what they are missing out on. I do actually want to go out with you...if you want that too.” 

 

Mikey tilted his head a bit as he looked at him. Pete was cute and sweet and a good person from what Mikey had seen tonight. Andy...well Andy had his moments but he’d turned into a real dick the last couple months. Mikey shook himself out of his thought and looked at Pete again before nodding, smiling a little. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” 

 

Pete grinned back and stood up on his toes to kiss Mikey’s cheek, making Mikey’s face burn a little as he surely turned a lovely shade of red. 

 

“I’ll text you when I find out when I’ll be free next. Can’t wait to see you again.” 

 

Pete smiled as he opened Mikey’s car door for him. Mikey moved to get in and then it dawned on him.

 

“Wait, did you actually take a taxi here?”  

 

“Hmm? No, I came with my buddies. I’m sure Gabe and them will have a thing or two to say about me ditching them but they are just coming out now so I’ll be alright.” 

 

Pete chuckled and Mikey looked over at the diner, seeing three guys and a couple of girls with brightly coloured hair come out and wave at Pete. He nodded and looked at Pete again.

 

“Ok, I look forward to hearing from you soon then.” 

 

Pete nodded and held Mikey’s door as he got into his car. He seemed lost in thought for a minute and then shrugged. 

 

“Fuck it.” 

 

He muttered before leaning into the car to kiss Mikey gently. Mikey smiled a little more into the kiss. It was warm and pleasant and made every fiber of his being feel good and happy. When Pete pulled away from the kiss he was smiling too. 

 

“I’ll talk to you soon.” 

 

He said before closing Mikey’s door and wandering back over to his friends. Mikey hummed happily and turned on the radio, not even bothered by his brother’s weird small time new band demo disc someone had given him to listen to, and headed home.

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey woke up and smiled as he stretched. He felt good. He leaned over and checked his phone. Pete had texted him earlier in the morning. 

 

_ Hey Mikey, it’s Pete. On my way to work, just thought I’d shoot you a text that I looked at my schedule and I’m working all mornings this week so any night is good for me. I had fun last night and look forward to seeing you again XO _

 

Mikey smiled and looked at his schedule on his phone before flipping back to text Pete. 

 

_ I’m good for tomorrow or friday from the look of my schedule. I had fun last night too xo. _

 

He sent back and smiled as he started to get dressed. He heard a knock on the apartment door and figured Gerard would get it but when the knock went unanswered for a minute the person knocked again. Mikey sighed and went out to open it, hoping it wasn’t Frank looking for his brother. He opened it to find Andy standing on his porch. Mikey frowned and rolled his eyes. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“Hey, ok I know you’re mad I missed last night but look, I’m sorry. My phone died and I couldn’t get it to turn back on…” 

 

His phone went off in his pocket before he could even finish his sentence as if to call him out on his shit and Mikey gave him a look. 

 

“...until this morning. Look I…”

 

“I don’t want to hear it. This is not the first time. Besides even if your phone died you knew where I was and when I’d be there. You were supposed to be there.” 

 

“Mikey…” 

 

“No, unless you have like the world’s greatest excuse and someone to back you up on it I don’t want to hear all the stupid excuses.”

 

Andy looked at him and frowned, unable to say anything. Mikey shook his head. 

 

“Get out, Andy, we’re done and I’m moving on.” 

 

“What? There’s someone else? So you’ve been cheating on me then.” 

 

“No, actually he rescued me from the public humiliation of being stood up sitting in that diner last night and was a perfect gentleman actually. He stepped up when you just left me there. After five months I thought you might be past this but I was wrong and I’m done with it. I’d rather be with someone who actually gives a shit to be there. So if you don’t mind…” 

 

Mikey paused and looked at his phone as it buzzed. 

 

_ Tomorrow sounds great, should I pick you up? What time and where? _

 

Mikey smiled and looked back at Andy. 

 

“If you don’t mind I have a date to plan with a guy that I’m reasonably sure is actually gonna be there. Get off my porch and out of my life.” 

 

He shut the door and looked back down at his phone as he went out to the kitchen to find some coffee. 

 

_ We could meet at that diner again if you want around...6? _

 

The response was almost instant. 

 

_ See you there <3 _

 

Mikey smiled down at his phone and started humming a tune as he sent back his agreement and set up the coffee maker. His head was full of the memories of Pete’s laugh last night and that adorable smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
